Barney's Adventure to Toyland (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Adventure to Toy land is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released on August 13, 1994. Plot When the Winkster steals the toys that the kids already play with them in the school playground, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids use their imaginations to travel to toy-land to look at all the toys while they are waiting to get the toys back. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Julie *David *Jason *Tosha *Min *Kathy *Carlos *Luci *Adam *Michael *The Winkster *The Toy land Manager *Professor Tinkerputt *Dr. Ticktock *Whitney *Stacy Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #The Winkster Song #The Land of Make Believe #Just Imagine #That's What An Toy land Is #In the Car and Having Fun #Tinkerputt's Song #Pop Goes the Weasel #We Love All Clocks #Hickory Dickory Dock #When You Have a Ball #Take Me Out to the Ballgame #What a Baseball Day! #It's OK to Cry #I Miss You #When Tomorrow Comes #You Can Make Music with Anything #I Am a Fine Musician #The Marching Song #Our Friend Barney Had a Band #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band #A Silly Hat #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #BINGO #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Six Little Ducks #Bumping' Up and Down #London Bridge #London Town #Castles So High #Old King Cole #Go Round and Round the Village #The Wheels on the Bus #Riding in the Car #Mr. Knickerbocker #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #I've Been Working on the Railroad #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #Sailing Medley: Sailing, Sailing, Row, Row, Row Your Boat, Sailing, Sailing (Reprise), Blow the Man Down, Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #2), My Blankey Lines Over the Ocean, Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #3), A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea, and Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #4) #I'd Love to Sail #The Airplane Song #The Rocket Song #I'm a Little Robot #We Are Little Robots #Sally the Camel #Little Bunny Foo Foo #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #Splashing' in the Bath #Rubber Duckie song from Sesame Street #I Love My Dolly #Me and My Teddy #Defeat the Winkster #Our Toys Are Back #If You're Happy and You Know It #The Duckies Do #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You #Bohemian Rhapsody Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice, and Late 1994-1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice, and Late 1994-1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "If the Shoe Fits...". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Anyway You Slice It!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were similar to the ones from the "Season 2" episodes/videos as well as "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" *The end credit music is the same from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *The version of "I Love You" *After The "Barney Theme Song", when the kids are playing with their toys in the school playground, the music from *Before "Let's Play Together", Barney comes to life, and tells the kids that they are playing with toys. *After "Let's Play Together", Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes, and soccer ball. And Then, Michael arrives to the school playground with his soccer clothes, and soccer ball. And then, after Michael arrives, Baby Bop and BJ arrive to the school playground. *This is another time Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives. *During a scene where Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives, the music from *When Michael arrives to the school playground, and greets Barney and the other kids, his "Hi!" and "Hi everybody!" Hi everybody!" is taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". *When Michael greets Barney and the other kids, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!". *When Baby Bop and BJ arrive to the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids, *This is another time BJ falls or lays down. This time, when he, Barney, Baby Bop and the kids are trying to get the toys from the Winkster, he slips on a skateboard and starts to skate away too fast. Then, he hits the fence of the playground and falls down, and bumps his tail on the ground, and while Barney, Baby Bop and the kids go over to see if BJ's okay, the Winkster escapes. *During a scene where The Winkster hoots and runs holding the box of toys, and BJ slips on a skateboard to skate away too fast before he hits and crashes through the playground fence, the Season 3 version of Runaway Theme is used with *When BJ yells "Whooooaaaaa!" as he is riding on a skateboard too fast, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" (when Barney, BJ and the kids watch as a basketball hoop is growing from the ground), except it was mixed with BJ's *When BJ yells Whoa! as he hits and crashes through the playground fence, the sound clip is taken from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" (when BJ is holding a boat board), *When BJ hits and crashes through the playground fence with a big loud crash, the crash sounds were the mixed of the ones from "James In A Mess" (when James crashes into some tar wagons), "Cranky Bugs" (when Cranky falls on his side), "Horrid Lorry" (when Lorry 2 falls off a cliff) and "Steam Roller" (when George crashes into Sir Handel's train). *After BJ rides on a skateboard too fast, hits and crashes through the playground fence, and falls down, and bumps his tail on the ground, He tells Barney that his tail hurts a little bit and is sore. And Then, Barney puts a big bandage cast on BJ's hurt tail to make it feel better. *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids scream as they ride on the big, long, scary side to get to toy land, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick is freaked out by the picture of the maniac), except it was mixed with Barney's 1995 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob gets soap in his eyes), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Baby Bop's 1995 voice, BJ's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream because Cater pie is sleeping near her), except it was mixed with BJ's 1995 voice and a bit slow down, David's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive), except it was pitched up to +7, Jason's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are afraid of Mr. Whiskers), Carlos' scream is the same as SpongeBob's first scream from "To Save a Squirrel" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are chased by a monster (who is supposed to be a butterfly)), except it was pitched up to +1, Adam's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "SpongeBob's Frozen Face-Off" (when SpongeBob and the gang see a icy cliff), except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Adam's 1993 voice (if he appeared in Season 2), Michael's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob, Patrick and the Crown are launched back to Bikini Bottom), and the girls' scream is the same as the kids' scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!"), except it was pitched up to +2. *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids continue screaming as they ride on the big, long, scary side to get to toy-land, Barney's scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "Abracadabra" (when Cartman shoves the bread out and continues running), except it was mixed with Barney's 1995 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "20,000 Patties Under the Sea" (when SpongeBob and Patrick run away from the jellyfish), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Baby Bop's 1995 voice, BJ's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Mystery of the Lighthouse" (when Ash's finger got bitten by Crabby), except it was mixed with BJ's 1995 voice, Julie's scream is the same as Alec Baldwin's James scream from the US version of "James & The Red Balloon" (when the red balloon lands on James), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Julie's 1994 voice, David's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Derek got a bug in his sack), Jason's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Breath of Fresh Squidward" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are thrown through the air by a digger), Tosha's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick got caught by the Cyclops), except it was pitched up to +7, Min's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Back-Jack" (when SpongeBob is scared by Blackjack taking him through the door), Kathy's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are afraid of Mr. Whiskers), except it was pitched up to +7, Carlos' scream is the same as Michael's scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!"), Adam's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive), except it was mixed with Adam's 1993 voice, Luci's scream is the same as Mario's scream from the Nintendo 64 game "Super Mario 64" (if Mario falls off a level), except it was pitched down to -1 and Michael's scream is the same as "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream because Cater pie is sleeping near her), except it was pitched down to -1. *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids yell Whoa! as they jump out of the big, long, scary slide to get to toy land, Barney's sound clip is taken from "Playing it Safe", except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with Barney's 1995 voice, Baby Bop's sound clip is taken from "Imagination Island", except it was mixed with Baby Bop's 1995 voice, BJ's sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day", except it was mixed with BJ's 1995 voice and the kids' "Whoa!" is taken from "Going Places" *This is another time Time Lapse is used. Quotes Quote 1 *(after the song "Let's Play Together") *Barney: That was fun playing together with some toys to play. *Julie: That's right, Barney. *Michael's voice: *Adam: *Barney: *Barney & Kids: Michael? *Barney: *(Michael arrives with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball) *Barney & Kids: *Michael: *Barney & Kids: *Michael: Quote 2